


Playboy

by sydsud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydsud/pseuds/sydsud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a Playboy Bunny and Harry is Famous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

Harry Styles is everything he is not portrayed as – kind, thoughtful, loving. He isn’t anything as the media says he is – he isn’t a manwhore, jumping into a different woman’s bed every other night (although he is normally very horny, but there is little he could do about that, being on tour and all,) and he definitely isn’t rude, unless need be. He did, however, become stressed out at times. The constant media attacks and rude comments via twitter did nothing to help.   
At the moment, though, he is unbelievably horny and in no mood to be harassed by anyone over any medium, so he slid on a jumper and beanie and snatched his car keys off the counter and drove to the Playboy Mansion downtown.   
He knows under normal circumstances, that getting a Bunny for his ‘needs’ wouldn’t even be considered – Bunnies were strictly maids. Certain Bunnies had certain duties – Door Bunnies, for example, opened and answered doors and took your jackets and such until you were ready to leave, and the Bunny Waitresses brought food and drinks at the ring of a bell. Touching, kissing – anything like that is strictly forbidden.  
Unless, of course, you had the right contacts. Harry did, fortunately.  
His best childhood friend, Liam Payne, is the step grandson of Hugh Hefner, the founder of Playboy Enterprises. Liam is openly gay, as is Harry, so the fact that Liam owned his own Playboy Mansion full of scantily clad, attractive gay men and Harry is a multi-millionaire solo artist willing to pay his friends ridiculous amounts of money for small things like this, worked out well.   
He pulled around to the back of the house, quickly parking and hopping out. Running his hands through his hair, Harry walked up to the back of the door and knocked softly. Immediately, the door swung open to reveal a Door Bunny. He is relatively tall and his pale skin glowed; there signs of working out evident all over his body. He had a baby face, with a thin pair of soft, red lips smirking in a way that is both angelic and devilish at the same time. The glint in his blue eyes says he knew he is hot – and he took advantage of that knowledge.  
“Good evening, Mr. Styles. May I take your hat?” he says, bowing so deeply his ivy green bunny ears brushed the elaborate carpet.   
Harry let his eyes roam the other man unabashedly. The muscles in his back rippled as he stood up, but Harry isn’t interested. He wanted to see Liam, and he wanted a Bunny that isn’t so blatantly promiscuous.   
“No, thank you. I’d like to see Liam. Bring me to him, would you?” Harry says.  
The Bunny nodded, and started walking off towards the middle of the house.  
“If you’d follow me, sir.”  
Falling into step behind him, Harry watched the Bunny walk in front of him, the way his hips swayed as he walked, swinging the bunny tail attached to the bottom piece of his costume in time with his footsteps.   
They arrived at a door, with an orange glow seeping through the bottom. The Bunny knocked three times in quick procession, and opened the door.   
The room is large and furnished with over fluffed couches and plush chairs. Bookshelves lined all the walls, and an intricate portrait of some long dead Payne relative hung over the fireplace, which had cast the orange glow from before. The couches and chairs circled a large mahogany table in front of the fireplace. Seated in a chair is a young man, about Harry’s age, sipping a long stemmed glass with what seemed to be wine.  
“Mr. Payne, you have a guest.”  
Liam tore his gaze away from the fire and stood up, setting his wine glass down as he did. He looked over the Door Bunny (who’s name Harry still did not know, not that it particularly mattered,) once, and his eyes settled on Harry. Liam’s eyes flashed, with what Harry could not quite pinpoint. Anger? Weariness? Bitterness? Before Harry could begin to wonder, Liam is smiling – a real smile, and Harry knew he is forgiven for whatever he had done. The two were, after all, best mates, and best mates didn’t hold a grudge. Or they shouldn’t, anyway.   
“Harry! Christ, its been a long time,” Liam says, pulling Harry into a tight hug. They pull apart, breathing a bit erratically, but Liam grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him over to the couch.  
“Slow down there, tiger. I know you’re eager, but maybe we should catch up a little, yeah? Its been a while,” Harry says cheekily, plopping on the sofa across from Liam with a smirk on his face.  
“Still a cheeky little shit, aren’t we? Well, there’s only one reason you come over here anymore, and its for the goddamned sex. I’m starting to think you like my Bunnies more than me,” Liam says, a silly grin slipping onto his face.  
Harry raises his hands in mock surrender, saying “you’ve caught me, Li. I’ve moved on; I think its time for you to do the same.”  
“Oh, Harry, however shall I go on without you? Who will carry me to bed after our late night love making, wrap me up in their big arms and cuddle me until I fall asleep?” Liam says. “I trusted you Harry, I can’t believe you’d do this to me. I thought what we had is special-” He is cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both Liam and Harry tear their eyes off of each other and look over to the Bunny from earlier, who is standing by the door with a smirk painted on his face.   
“Ah, Niall. Thank you for bringing Harry. You wouldn’t mind tracking down the rest of the boys and bringing them here, would you? Thanks,” Liam says not unkindly, and the Bunny – Niall – nods once and bows deeply before turning and leaving the room, his smirk still obvious.   
“So, H,” Liam says after Niall has closed the door firmly behind him, “how’ve you been? It has been a while. All jokes aside, you have moved on, haven’t you? You’re a millionaire, and you’ve got boys – and girls – falling at your feet across the world. What’s it like?”   
“It is – it is strange, at first. I had applied for the X-Factor, and honestly didn’t think I’d go anywhere. The fact that I is an instantaneous hit is a surprise, I suppose. But I guess I’ve adapted well…”  
“That’s good, real good. But you’re not here to talk to me, are you?” Liam says with a small smile on his face. He doesn’t take it personally, though. It’s just how it is.  
Harry seems a bit bashful – embarrassed, almost – when he replies.   
“No, sorry Li. Don’t take it personal or anything, please. It’s just-”  
“I get it, Harry. And I don’t, so stop worrying your pretty little curls about it.”  
Before Harry has the chance to reply, there is a knock at the door.  
“Come in,” Liam says.  
The door opens, revealing several tall, tanned and muscular men. They’re all wearing the same outfit in different colors – tight, almost too small spandex briefs with fluffy bunny tails attached to the back, right in the middle of their butts. They all had cuffs on both wrists and a bowtie tied neatly around their necks. Atop all their heads is a pair of bunny ears, which were the same color as their briefs. They shuffle in, standing in a line in front of Liam and Harry with their arms behind their backs and their feet spread. Harry looks down the row of men, and notices they were all very tall – several taller than Harry himself, who is practically a giant. They all look the same, too – wide jaws and toned stomachs, not a pinch of fat on their bodies. Harry’s eyes land on the last boy, and his mouth falls open.   
Though he is shorter than the other Bunnies by several inches, he had this glow, this – this aura that projected from him with ease, making him seem much larger than he actually is. He is tanned, like the rest of the bunnies, but his stomach isn’t quite as flat and his jaw isn’t quite as wide – but he is by far the most beautiful of the group. His eyebrows curved gracefully, sitting above the brightest eyes Harry had ever seen. He had high cheekbones, and a narrow chin is slightly hidden under the feather dusting of stubble. His getup is a deep red.   
By now, it had been several moments and the apple of Harry’s eye had noticed his staring and is smirking profusely.   
“Ahem,” Liam says softly. Waving a hand in front of Harry’s face, he says “which one would you like?”  
“The one with the blue eyes. In the red. I’ll pay double, triple if I have to,” Harry says without skipping a beat.   
Harry misses the smirk on Liam’s face, his eyes never leaving the Bunny.   
“That’s not necessary Harr-” Liam starts but is cut off by Harry.  
“It is.”  
“Louis, stay. The rest of you can go,” Liam says.  
The dismissed bunnies bow and head towards the door, but Liam speaks up again.  
“Zayn.”  
A dark haired Bunny with dark eyes – dressed in blue – turns around.  
“My room, babe.”  
Zayn grins and nods eagerly, and heads out behind the rest of the bunnies, with a spring in his step.   
“Boys… do whatever. Just clean up after yourselves, alright?” Liam says, standing up and walking over to the door.   
They both nod, though Liam is already out of the door and it’s closing behind him.   
A handful of seconds pass before Louis strolls over to the couch Harry is still sitting on and pushes the boy down by his shoulders so he’s laying down. Louis swings a leg over Harry’s waist and sits down, right on top of his dick.   
“What’s your name, love?” Louis asks, running his hands down Harry’s torso.  
“Harry, and yours?” is his reply, unnoticeably shaking under Louis’ hands.  
“Louis. I noticed you staring, earlier,” Louis murmurs, untucking Harry’s shirt from his pants and grinding down on his hard-on.  
“I noticed you noticing. I wouldn’t sound so surprised though, babe. You sure are a sight to see,” Harry says, his voice an octave deeper. He doesn’t miss the blush rising to Louis cheeks.  
He undoes a button on Harry’s shirt.  
“Hm,” Louis hums. “Bet you want my cock buried in your ass, don’t you Harry?”   
Another button is undone, and Louis can see the tattoos he had noticed earlier clearly now: two birds on his chest.   
“Fuck, yes Louis.”  
Louis smiles deviously and grinds down on Harry’s growing erection, eliciting a filthy moan from Harry’s mouth. His own pants have grown increasingly tight, but he doesn’t notice. The boy underneath him is far too pretty and has occupied every thought in his head.   
Louis leans down and kisses Harry firmly on the lips, his hands leaving the shirt on his chest to tangle in the curls on his head. Harry’s hands find their way onto Louis’ waist, and he fingers the edge of the spandex briefs.  
“You know,” Louis says pulling away from the kiss for a breath, “you could help.” He had started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt again, but his fingers kept fumbling.   
Harry takes his hands from Louis’ waist and bats the other boy’s hands away, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt quickly and pulling it off.   
Louis doesn’t have any tattoos. Bunnies aren’t allowed, because it ‘defiles their skin’ and is ‘improper’, but he has always wanted one, two, several of them. He loves them, and thinks of them as a scrapbook that you can always carry with you. Harry, though, is covered in them. His arms, his chest, his sides. Louis even thinks he sees one poking out above the waistband of his jeans. He is raking his eyes over them, all of them, trying to memorize them all. He knows it’s silly – there are far too many, and the chances of ever seeing this beautiful boy again are slim, especially with him being famous, but they’re beautiful and Louis wants to suck a love bite into every single one of them.   
“Lou?” Harry says softly, looking at him with large eyes.   
“Jesus, Harry. They’re fucking magnificent,” Louis coos.   
The smile on Harry’s face is so big, Louis wonders if his face will fall off.   
Louis leans down and nips at the bird on the left of his chest, sucking it until it’s slightly swollen, and leans back to grind on Harry’s dick again.   
“’M gonna fuck you, Harry. Gonna make you scream my name,” Louis breathes, unbuttoning Harry’s pants and lifting his butt so Harry can kick them off and pull down his boxers.   
“God, yes,” Harry groans as Louis takes his bunny briefs off.   
Harry is now completely naked; Louis has on his ears, cuffs and bowtie still.   
Harry imagines the whole scene to be very hot, and another filthy moan escapes his mouth.   
Louis pushes down so he is sitting on his heels at Harry’s feet.  
“Flip, baby. Hands and knees.” Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone moves so fast.  
“Eager little slut, aren’t you Harry? So eager,” Louis says staring at Harry’s ass.   
He slaps his left cheek once and Harry shudders and bites back a moan. He can’t help it, its just something about Louis that makes him positively weak – not to mention incredibly turned on.  
Louis massages Harry’s ass cheeks before adding another love bite and spreading them apart, licking his lips at the sight of Harry’s tight hole.   
He blows cold air over it and giggles when it visibly contracts and Harry’s entire body shakes. He kisses the muscles, then licks a fat stripe before attaching his lips and sucking, slipping his tongue in and out.   
Harry is practically screaming now, rocking back and forth on Louis’ face.  
“Fucking Christ,” he moans, his face screwed up in pleasure.  
Louis stops and kisses the muscle again.  
“Be right back babe,” he says standing.   
He walks over to a drawer and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. Coming back over to the couch where Harry is still kneeling, he pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and rubs them together, warming the substance up.   
“Lay on your back again, will you babe? Wanna see your face when I pound into you.”   
Harry turns over and settles down on his back, spreading his legs for Louis, who crawls between his legs, careful not to let his lubed hands touch the couch.   
Louis kisses Harry on the lips, grinding their painfully hard cocks together and smiling when Harry moans.  
“I taste good,” Harry whispers.  
“Fuck,” Louis says, “yes you do. So, so good.”  
Louis takes a slicked up finger and circles Harry’s hole twice before pushing first the tip, then his entire finger in. He soon adds another, then a third before he pulls all his fingers out and rolls on the condom. He adds another generous amount of lube to his dick and lines up with Harry’s hole. Louis pushes the tip in slowly and when Harry moans, pushes the rest of his cock in, loving the feeling of being inside the other boy.   
When Harry starts moving his hips in circles, Louis takes it as a signal to move. He pulls all the way out before slamming back in.  
“Fuck, Louis!” Harry screams, and Louis moans, enjoying the pornographic sounds coming from Harry’s pretty lips.   
Louis pulls all the way out again, kisses Harry once more on the lips before pushing roughly back in. He builds up a rhythm, fucking Harry as hard and fast as he can, adjusting his angle slightly until he finds his prostate. He hits the same spot over and over, working up a sheen of sweat on both boys.  
“Lou, ‘m gon’ come,” Harry mumbles in between groans.  
“Ready whenever you are,” Louis says back, not slowing down at all.   
Harry’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he comes hard and quick over his stomach, and the tightening of Harry around Louis’ cock pushes the other boy over the edge, and he comes too. Louis collapses on top of Harry’s chest, softening dick still inside and both boys are breathing hard.   
Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head. Louis cuddles into Harry’s chest. Both boys are thinking the same thing: they’re already acting like a couple, yet they know nothing about each other. It doesn’t bother either of them though, because each boy likes the other enough and feels comfortable around him, even if all they have done together is fuck.   
They fall asleep like that; Louis curled into Harry’s body, and Harry’s head buried in Louis’ hair, being hit in the face with Louis’ ears and making strange faces, but not wanting to wake up the other boy by removing them. It seems like the most natural thing in the world.

Maybe it is.


End file.
